


Scientific Method

by karaokegal



Category: Bones
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Temperance Brennan, written for the Merry Month of Masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [](http://babykid528.livejournal.com/profile)[**babykid528**](http://babykid528.livejournal.com/). _Bones- Temperance Brennan- calculating._ Written for [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 17.

For Temperence Brennan, the scientific method applies to everything, including masturbation

She’s spent years examining exactly what works and honing those techniques that prove most effective. Booth may rant about _romance_ , and spout his old-fashioned notions of monogamy, but this is a purely physical process designed to relieve frustration.

There’s no need for candles or soft music when she’s got a small but powerful vibrator and the one fantasy that always creates the desired response.

Temperance reaches up to squeeze one nipple, as she imagines the artistic hands caressing her, and the voice that never fails to stimulate.

_Hi, Sweetie_.


End file.
